Starchy soils are known to accumulate on dishes including for example eating utensils, plates, pots, pans, glassware, and the like. Such soils are particularly difficult to remove using conventional warewashing compositions and methods. If a starchy soil is not removed during a wash cycle, starch deposits may accumulate on a dish.
In the past, starchy soils and starch buildup have been removed by subjecting the dish to a “thorough cleaning,” also referred to as processing, or by manually scrubbing the dish. A thorough cleaning involves occasionally applying to the dish a cleaning composition having a substantially higher concentration than a typical cleaning composition. Both the “thorough cleaning” and manually scrubbing a dish are costly and time consuming.
There is a need to provide compositions and methods that prevent the buildup of starch on dishes and remove existing starch buildup on dishes in an efficient and cost effective manner.